I Trust You
by Wyltk
Summary: With the Jewel complete, and in his hands, what will Inuyasha do? Chose to be a demon and live with his kind, choose to be human and live with Kagome, or will he choose neither?


AN: This isn't the best but it is a fic ideal I had. And I want to apologize to anyone who thinks this seems remotely like their fic. That was not my intent when I wrote this and I just now realized how many fics there are like this. So please forgive me and read anyway! Thanks!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, if I did I might come up with more original ideals, no suing.  
  
I Trust You By Wyltk  
  
There was a crash and Inuyasha pushed his legs to go faster and almost missed Kagome as she headed out of the trees, limping. She was smiling triumphantly and the stench of demon blood, mingled with human, tickled his senses.  
  
She smiled up at him proudly and he jumped down beside her. He immediately starting towards her, to steady her, but he stopped when she held out the Shikon Jewel, the WHOLE Shikon Jewel. He didn't move as she held it in front of her proudly. Three years and their fight for the shards was finally at an end.  
  
After a few minutes of them staring at one of another he continued forward and grasped her under the arm getting ready to hoist her in his arms when she waved him away.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Here." She thrust the completed Jewel at him and he just barely managed to catch it before it hit the ground. He stared at her in amazement as she reach up and snatched the beads off his neck watching as they spilled off their string and hit the ground.  
  
"The Jewel belongs to you. It belonged to you fifty years ago when Kikyo promised it to you. And your freedom is yours. I should have given it to you years ago. You can do whatever you want with both of them. I trust you to do what is right for you. Just remember, Inuyasha, whatever may happen I love you."  
  
And then she was out of his arms and limping towards Kaede's quickly. The smell of human blood disappeared with her though the demon blood stayed. He didn't notice this, though, he was still staring at the beads resting innocently on the grounds and the Jewel weighing heavily in his hands.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sat on the small blanket as Kaede kneeled beside her setting her broken leg. She clutched her fingernails into her fist ignoring the pain as he long nails bit into her skin.  
  
"Thee should have never walked ye leg." Kaede finally spoke and Kagome felt a small ironic smile light her lips.  
  
"I made it here."  
  
"Yes, but thee probably did more harm then good. Why didn't ye yell for Inuyasha to come help ye?"  
  
Kagome sighed and stared out of the door and shook her head. "Inuyasha has changed."  
  
"Ye gave him the Jewel, child!"  
  
"It was promised to him. He's done what he thought was best. Whatever he did with it."  
  
"And what if he comes to kill us all, assuming ye took the beads off of him to!"  
  
"Yes, I did. But I have faith in him.  
  
"And if he does come?"  
  
"If he does come it will be for me and I will go out and meet him."  
  
"I hope ye know what ye have done child." Kaede whispered as she finished tying a splint around her leg.  
  
"I do, Kaede."  
  
A sound came from beyond the door and Kagome winced trying to pick herself up off the floor. Kaede pushed her back down shaking her head.  
  
"I'll see, Kagome."  
  
Once Kaede had left Kagome again tried to get up by scooting herself towards the wall and propping herself up against it. She inched herself up and was almost standing when Inuyasha walked in and picked her up depositing her back on the cot with a "Feh."  
  
He looked the same the same cute ears, short fangs, and sharp pointy claws. Nothing was different and she furrowed her brow as she continued to look him over.  
  
"Wench, the jewel is gone. It disappeared. I wished that the stupid well would stay open for us and anyone who comes with us." He rolled his eyes staring evilly at her as if it was her fault he had made THAT wish.  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha." she whispered and he fehed as he pulled her blankets up around her.  
  
AN: I hope you all enjoyed this. Thank you for reading,  
  
Wyltk 


End file.
